Saliendo con Neji Hyuuga
by Bego-Bura-xD
Summary: Traduccion 2 caps Neko-kougal. ¿Que pasaría si Naruto fuera una chica desde el principio y muy pocos se hubieran dado cuenta? Todos descubren el verdadero sexo de Naruto el día en el que hacen los equipos. ¿Cambiará su vida cuando todos sepan que es "ella" y no "él"?¿Como es que sale con Neji Hyuuga? NejiFemNaru y un poco de SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola. Es la primera vez que publico una historia en esta web, aunque tenga la cuenta desde hace tiempo, solo me había dedicado a leer y comentar. Tenía pensadas un montón de historias, pero ninguna me convencía lo suficiente para subirla. Así que al final he decidido hacer una traducción. _

_El nombre original del fic es "__**I'm dating Hyuuga Neji**__" y la historia es de neko-kougal quien me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias._

_Bueno, no os entretengo más, a leer _

La joven se sintió violenta, acababa de conseguir entrar en clase cuando alguien chocó con ella por la espalda, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Si hubiera caído al suelo hubiera sido mejor, pero no, ese idiota tubo que bloquear el duro suelo con su blando cuerpo. En realidad no le importaba mucho contra cual de los dos había caído, pero si los labios que estaban sobre los suyos. Por eso se sentía tan violenta. Las demás chicas de la clase formaban una multitud enfurecida a su alrededor, emanando una escalofriante aura asesina. Desde el otro lado de la clase un joven se rio de la escena junto a su perro.

-¡Oi Naruto, no sabia que fueras gay! -gritó el chico en un ataque de risa. Olvidando el grupo de enfurecidas fan-girls, Naruto se volvió hacia el joven.

-¡No soy gay, aliento de perro cabeza hueca! –le gritó de vuelta, pero antes de que él o ella pudiera decir algo más, la horda de chicas rodearon a Naruto dándole una paliza que llegó a rasgar su ropa, cuando de repente se detuvieron y un silencio sepulcral llenó el aire.

Cuando el polvo de la pelea se asentó alrededor de Naruto todo el mundo se quedó en shock. Delante de ellos había alguien a quien todos habíamos visto como un chico hasta el año pasado, ya no lo era. Bajo la chaqueta rasgada había una camiseta de estilo kunoichi que dejaba apreciar unas pequeñas protuberancias en la zona del pecho. Cuando levantaron la vista a la cara de Naruto, muchas chicas volvieron a sentir envidia del grosor de aquellas pestañas rubias. Era como si la vieran por primera vez en sus vidas. Sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella la chica habló.

-No es como si fuera un secreto ni nada, quiero decir, estoy saliendo con Neji Hyuuga.

Un golpe sordo se escucho en el fondo de la habitación. Naruto miro en esa dirección para ver a Hinata Hyuuga con la cabeza contra la mesa. Si Naruto se hubiera acercado hubiera visto la mesa rota, pero todas esas fan-girls estaban entre la rubia y la peli azul. Sakura Haruno tomó la palabra. Aunque en realidad fue un grito.

-¡Eres la puta mas grande de esta habitación, has robado el primer beso de mi precioso Sasuke-kun!

-Joto mate, si has sido tu quien me empujo y este pervertido – dijo señalando a Sasuke con el dedo, quien todavía seguía medio aturdido- Habéis obstruido mi caída al duro y agradable suelo. ¡Y utilizó su maldita lengua! –Siendo consciente de sus palabras corrió a la ventana para que el desayuno abandonara su estómago. Al poco llego su sensei favorito de toda la academia ninja, Iruka. Llego al aula secándose el pelo con una toalla y vio a su estudiante rubia todavía encorvada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Está bien Naruto, es suficiente, vuelve a tu asiento- Dijo, haciendo que Naruto buscara por la clase para encontrar un sitio libre. El único sin ocupar estaba junto a la peli rosa quien tenia una gran sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Iruka ¿no puedo quedarme aquí y perder el resto de mi comida? – preguntó con un dejo de miedo en su voz, pero ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder vio como la Uzumaki se movía para tomar asiento. Vio como la rubia iba hacia su asiento y se sentó lo más lejos posible de la chica de pelo rosa. Pudo ver su incomodidad y leyó los miembros de cada grupo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando anunció el equipo de Naruto, vio como la cara del Uchiha se iluminaba con la anticipación y la de la kunoichi de pelo rosa con sadismo y la cara de la rubia se transformaba en una mueca de miedo. Sintió pena por su estudiante rubia, pero continuó con sus funciones y se prometió a si mismo hacer las paces con la Uzumaki por medio de ramen esa noche.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Neji mola" – pensamientos

-Neji mola – conversación

Hola, aqui el segundo capítulo :) Espero que os guste, quiero agradecer:

-piroemil: gracias por dejarme mi primer review. Me hace mucha muchísima ilusión :)

-haruna1998: por darle a la historia el primer follow. Muchas gracias

-Dominique Scamander: Por darle a la historia follow y agregarla a favoritos

Me ha hecho tanta ilusión ver que leéis y seguís la historia... Muchas muchiiiiismas gracias tanto de mi parte como por la de neko-kougal, quien como no sabia como continuar la historia y la dejo al capitulo 8, me ha dado permiso para hacer mis modificaciones y seguir la historia a mi manera. Así que a partir de este capítulo, yo me iré adaptando la historia a la que se formo en mi cabeza nada mas leer el primer capítulo, espero que os guste :)

Después de que a Naruto le hubieran asignado su equipo y tras haber pasado la prueba de Kakashi, el equipo 7 tenía el resto del día libre, por lo que Naruto decidió buscar a Neji. Al primer lugar al que acudió fue al complejo Hyuuga, solo para ver a Hanabi en el gran porche. Después de saludarla, le pregunto por Neji.

-Umm, Naru-chan, creo que esta en una misión. No, no, espera, acababan de volver así que seguramente habrán ido a ver a Hokage-sama- la joven sonrió. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento al que la Hyuuga correspondió con una sonrisa. La rubia se despidió y se encamino hacia el recinto de la Hokage.

En el edificio le dijeron que el equipo de Gai se había ido hace unos minutos y que probablemente estarían en campo de entrenamiento 17. Así que Naruto fue a los campos donde finalmente encontró al equipo entrenando. Se acomodó en uno de los árboles observando como el equipo estiraba para comenzar los entrenamientos, aunque su vista estaba más bien centrada en cierto Hyuuga. Naruto se inclino un poco observando como los músculos del Hyuuga se movían en una sinfonía perfecta, como una maquina bien engrasada. Sus movimientos le recordaban a Naruto a un bailarín. Activo el Jyuuken y comenzó a practicar los movimientos, mientras su rostro se llenaba de determinación. Naruto sabía perfectamente que entraba en el rango de visión del moreno, por lo que imagino que estaba tratando de lucirse frente a ella. Si se trataba de una visión o no, Neji no bajo el ritmo de su entrenamiento o que algo se interpusiera entre su formación y él.

Naruto lo miró con asombro, absorbiendo todos los detalles que pudo. La forma en la que se movía su cabello formando una estela, la forma en la que sus brazos se movían, la forma en la que parece planear cada golpe…

De repente el árbol en el que estaba sentada se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó y aterrizó en el suelo suavemente. Se giró para ver el árbol, apreciando un montón de arboles destrozados junto a ella.

"Hmm, me pregunto desde hace cuanto tiempo sabía Lee que estaba ahí" Y después Lee comenzó a una pelea con Neji quien en pocos minutos ya lo había noqueado contra un árbol.

-¿Estas bien, Naru-chan? –pregunto Neji, tendiéndole una mano a Lee para ayudarle a levantarse. Naruto hizo un ligero puchero.

-En realidad no, creo que he perdido algo –respondió con una voz un poco cursi, haciendo dibujos imaginarios en el suelo con el pie. Cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz, Neji sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir. Una vez que Lee estuvo en pie, Neji dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-Entonces habrá que encontrarlo ¿no?- dijo, mostrando una de esas sonrisas que solo ella conseguía sacarle. Le dio un beso rápido- ¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó burlonamente.

-Umm, no, todavía no, habrá que empezar a buscar mas seriamente – Y como si fuera una señal, Neji comenzó a buscar el objeto perdido, cavando alrededor de sus labios.

Al poco le susurró- ¿Lo has encontrado ya?

-No, yo creo que no, tal vez mas al fondo…- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, y él profundizó el beso comenzando a lamer el interior de los labios de ella, cada vez más profundizando mas hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron una danza rítmica. Y de repente:

-Ah, los dulces signos de la juventud brillan en los corazones de los enamorados-dijo Gai-sensei rompiendo su pequeña burbuja de felicidad- Pero la juventud no es solo amor, también necesita trabajo duro.

Captando la "sutil" indirecta Naruto se separó y dejo a Neji entrenar y se comprometió a reunirse con él mas tarde.

Naruto se dirigió a uno de los parques de Konoha y consiguió algo de beber. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Naruto vio como una terrible silueta familiar se acercaba, terrible pero familiar. Sakura Haruno. Después de ver a su compañera de equipo, Sakura se acercó a saludarla, con esa sonrisa psicótica que tenia el día en el que asignaron los equipos.

-Ahí estas Naru-chan – de alguna manera Sakura hizo sonar el saludo como una amenaza sin querer. Naruto tragó saliva.

-Sakura-chan, ¿me has estado buscando? ¿Por qué?- su voz era tranquila y controlada se estaba estremeciendo por dentro, el miedo le carcomía las entrañas mientras una palabra se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez: Traidora.

Así era como se sentía Naruto, pues consideraba a Sakura una buena amiga, aunque no hubieran conversado mucho, la sentía cercana, alguien en quien poder confiarle cualquier cosa. Cualquiera menos una, que ahora había salido completamente a la luz. Su verdadero sexo. Siempre había sido una chica y lo sabía, pero siempre se le aconsejo tanto por el actual Hokage y el consejo tanto como por el único sensei que la trataba como una persona, con respeto y cariño. Con esa edad tan temprana fue fácil esconder su verdadero sexo y hacerlo parecer un niño. Al preguntar el porqué del cambio, Iruka le explico con calma y paciencia que era peligroso para ella. Entonces no lo había comprendido pero en esos momentos si que lo hacía. Si al ser un niño solo recibía de los demás habitantes de la villa desprecio, odio y palizas tremendas, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran sabido la verdad. Se lo agradecía enormemente.

-Naruto- llamo Sakura, sacudiendo su hombro

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, estaba pensando – dijo Naruto- ¿Qué decías?

-¿Por qué estabas tan sorprendida de que te buscara? Si hubiera sabido que eras una chica antes, me hubiera acercado antes a ti- Dijo todavía con la mirada psicótica, aunque algo menos que al llegar.

-Sakura-chan, no estoy segura de a lo que estas jugando.

-¿No?

-No

-Bueno, entonces parece que tendré que explic…- en ese momento Sakura fue súbitamente interrumpida por Ino, quien parecía haber salido de la nada.

-¿Viene o no?-dijo la rubia mas clara, interrumpiendo la frase de la peli rosa.

-No se lo he dicho todavía, Ino.

-¿Ir a dónde?- pregunto Naruto muy sorprendida por la idea de ambas chicas. Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡De compras!- exclamo Ino como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Una chica no puede ir así vestida, no esta bien.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a ponerse acuosos.

-¡Hey! He hecho esto por mi misma, gracias, muchas gracias. Además, me echan de la mayoría de las tiendas.

Sakura e Ino comenzaron a balbucear, pero sin conseguir decir una palabra y mucho menos una frase coherente. Naruto solo asintió.

-Siempre decían algo sobre no vender su mercancía a un monstruo, el único material que he conseguido ha sido este, brillante y de color naranja y azul. Solía usar un henge para conseguir algo de aislamiento de relleno para hacer chaquetas. También tengo camisas, pero solo podía comprarlas cuando Neji estaba conmigo, pero la primera vez que compramos en público, nos timaron y bastante, para ser sinceros.- Rebusco en su porta-kunai para sacar lo que quedaba de un top de kunoichi-¿Veis?

Las otras dos chicas casi se desmayan.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ya he vuelto, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero entre que me operaron el pie (y me duele muuuucho, han empezado las clases y mandan un montón de deberes y trabajos no he tenido mucho tiempo. Además, me he autoimpuesto la norma de coger solo el ordenador los fines de semana o festivos para centrarme mas en mis estudios. Que conste solo he podido actualizar por que estoy enferma en casa con un buen catarro y unas ganas de devolver horribles. Así que mientras me quede en casa, me he propuesto escribir un poco los ratos que me encuentre bien. Ahora si, a leer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto utilizó el jutsu de clones de sombra para despertar a Sakura y a Ino lo antes posible. Una vez ambas estuvieron recuperadas, Naruto le conto lo mejor que pudo su situación actual y todo lo que, gracias al Hokage, sabia del zorro de nueve colas. Cuando dejo de hablar se vio envuelta en un abrazo doble. Ino y Sakura comenzaron a hablar, acabando una las frases de la otra de una forma un tanto espeluznante.

-Es tan terrible… -comenzó Ino.

-… ¿Cómo puede la gente ser tan cruel?-completó Sakura

-Estamos aquí para cualquier cosa…

-… Como entrar en una tienda… -seguía la peli rosa.

-… de ropa o armas…- completaba Ino

-Si hay algo que necesites…- empezó de nuevo Sakura.

-… Solo tienes que hacérnoslo saber… - completó Ino.

-… Y si no te dejan entrar… - siguió Sakura, mientras un aura atemorizante comenzaba a crecer a su alrededor.

-… Conocerán el infierno. –terminó Ino, con la misma aura que Sakura.

-Pero aunque antes de ir de compras… -volvió a comenzar Ino, sin esa aura, que había desaparecido de repente, al igual que la de Sakura.

-… ¿Tienes algo que no sea de color naranja?- terminó Sakura.

-Iruka- sensei me compró algo después de la graduación, pero pensaba guardarlo para mi próxima cita.- respondió tímidamente, mirando hacia el suelo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Es bonito?- preguntó Sakura, mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza.

-¿No tienes nada mas?- le preguntó Ino.

-Hice ropa de chica para otras fechas, pero todas son naranjas y azules, como estos trajes- Dijo Naruto sin retirar la vista del suelo. Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Ino sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Si es para una fecha especial, supongo que habrá que mantenerla hasta entonces. Así que habrá que ir de compras, ¿no?- dijo Ino, limpiándose discretamente la única lágrima que había derramado, sustituyéndola por una amplia sonrisa.

Al ver la mueca de Naruto, Sakura decidió insistir.

-Vamos Naru-chan, será tu primera salida de compras. Así podrás renovar tu vestuario.- Insistió la peli rosa- Además de conseguir algún modelito para alguna cita…- Añadió después, dedicándole a Naruto una mirada insinuante, haciendo que la rubia de pelo corto se sonrojara intensamente.

Al ver su reacción, Ino y Sakura se echaron a reír para mayor vergüenza de la de pelo corto. Todavía riendo, ambas kunoichis cogieron a Naruto una de cada mano, arrastrándola en dirección a la mayor zona comercial de Konoha. Naruto, al darse cuenta de la dirección en la que la arrastraban comenzó a resistirse, alegando que tenía que ir a casa a por el dinero. Las otras dos asintieron, cambiando la dirección hacia la casa de la jinchuuriki.

De camino, Ino y Sakura, ya estaban planeando el tipo de ropa que mas le favorecerían a la otra rubia. Naruto caminaba junto a ellas, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Una vez llegaron, Naruto se adelanto a ambas y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo Naruto, avanzando al interior. Cuando estuvo en el centro de la sala, se volvió a mirar a Ino y Sakura, quienes seguían todavía en la puerta. Ino y Sakura estaban sorprendidas, no se esperaban que la casa de Naruto estuviera tan ordenada. Siempre habían pensado que estaría todo tirado por cualquier habitación. También creían que seria algo más grande y no una única sala que incluía cocina, comedor y dormitorio. En frente de la puerta de entrada, había otra puerta cerrada de lo que las dos kunoichis suponían que era el baño.

-¿Qué os parece?- pregunto Naruto al ver a las caras de las otras dos paradas en la puerta.

-Esta muy bien- respondió Ino. Y era cierto, a pesar de ser pequeño, estaba bien decorado y aunque no fuera elegante, era extremadamente acogedor, con ese algo especial que ella le daba a las cosas.

-Bueno Na-ru-to – dijo Sakura, pronunciando separadamente las silabas de su nombre- Ya que estamos aquí… -añadió con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Podrías enseñarnos el vestido que guardabas para la próxima cita?

-¡SI! –exclamo Ino entusiasmada al lado de Sakura, dando pequeños saltitos de ilusión.

-¡Vale dattebayo! –exclamo a su voz Naruto, contagiándose por la actitud de la Yamanaka. Y corriendo hacia un armarito, saco un vestido y se lo enseño a sus amigas.

El vestido era blanco, de algodón, algo ajustado en la zona del pecho y caía libre de la cintura hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Tenía algunas flores bordadas por los bordes de la falda y los tirantes.

-Es precioso- dijo Sakura, acariciando el suave algodón de la tela.

-Maravilloso – añadió Ino, observando detenidamente la prenda.

-Gracias- respondió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa- Es el que me regalo Iruka-sensei después de graduarme.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Me encantaría verterlo puesto- dijo Ino ilusionada, a lo que Sakura asintió.

-¡Vale, esperadme aquí!- dijo Naruto ilusionada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño con el vestido en la mano, todavía en la percha.

Mientras Naruto estaba en el baño, Ino fue a sentarse a un pequeño sofá de dos asientos que estaba junto a un pequeño sillón. Mientras Sakura, curiosa por averiguar más por su nueva compañera de equipo, se acercó. Cogió la foto mas pequeña y la que parecía tener mas antigüedad, en ella aparecía una mujer de larga cabellera roja y profundos ojos azules, de una tonalidad algo mas oscura que la de Naruto. Detrás de la mujer, envolviéndola con los brazos y con las manos en el abultado vientre de la pelirroja estaba un hombre rubio, de claros ojos azules. Ambos adultos tenían una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara. Cogió la foto entre sus manos y después de haberla observado detenidamente la fotografía, la dejo de nuevo en el estante. Estaba bastante segura de que esos eran los padres de Naruto. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y pelo que el hombre, además de una sonrisa idéntica, pero esos rasgos finos y femeninos eran idénticos a los de la mujer.

Dejando de lado la tristeza que comenzaba a causarle esa imagen feliz y lo que podría haber sido esa familia y tomo la imagen que reposaba al lado. En esta había dos chicos y dos chicas. Estaban los cuatro en fila de manera que a la izquierda había un chico moreno con un extraño corte de tazón y cejas espesas. Sonreía ampliamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. Pasaba un brazo por los hombros de una chica morena de ojos castaños, con el pelo recogido en dos moños, ella también sonreía ampliamente y con la mano izquierda hacia el símbolo de la paz y el amor. Junto a esta estaba Naruto, con esa sonrisa zorruna suya tan característica. Con la mano derecha hacia el mismo gesto que la morena y su cintura estaba envuelta por el brazo del genio Hyuuga, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomo con sumo cuidado la última fotografía y la que parecía que tenía menos antigüedad. Estaba en un bonito marco tallado en madera con una pequeña inscripción debajo: "N&N". En la foto del interior estaba Naruto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una gran sonrisa que conjuntaba perfectamente con el brillo soñador y enamorado que desprendía su mirada. Detrás de ella, estaba Neji con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y levemente encorvado por la diferencia de alturas. Reposaba su barbilla en la clavícula de la rubia y apoyaba su mejilla en la de ella. Su rostro normalmente serio mostraba una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos eran un reflejo de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió levemente. En las dos fotos en la que salía la rubia estaba radiante, realmente feliz y estaba completamente segura de que cierto Hyuuga tenía bastante que ver. Todavía podía recordar los primeros días de academia, en los que a pesar de tener siempre una sonrisa en los labios, la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de no prestarle mucha atención al que ella pensaba que era sus "compañero" de clase, es cierto que el último año había estado más alegre y sonriente, pero desde entonces era una sonrisa verdadera, con una alegría real. Ahora comprendía el por qué.

-Esa foto fue un regalo de aniversario- dijo una voz que sobresalto un poco a la peli rosa.

La voz pertenecía a Naruto, que estaba en la puerta del baño, mirando a Sakura con la fotografía en la mano. Ino se acercó a Sakura para observar la fotografía y al verla sonrió.

-Es preciosa Naru-chan-comento la rubia de pelo largo.

-Gracias Ino-chan-le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa adorable en la cara.

Sakura dejo con cuidado el cuadro en la estantería de nuevo. Y entonces fue cuando se fijaron en Naruto realmente. Llevaba el vestido blanco que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel ligeramente bronceada. El vestido, al contrario que el chándal, dejaba apreciar una silueta obviamente femenina. La tela se ajustaba al pecho y la cintura de la Uzumaki, recalcando así la pequeña y delicada cintura y las pequeñas protuberancias que comenzaban a formarse en la zona del pecho.

El pelo, normalmente rebelde estaba bien peinado y recogido hacia atrás por una diadema blanca con una pequeña flor el costado derecho. El flequillo lo llevaba hacia delante y enmarcaba perfectamente sus rasgos angelicales y sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Estás adorable- fue todo lo que consiguió decir Sakura.

-Para comerte Naru-chan- añadió la Yamanaka- Menos mal que no le gusta Sasuke ¿eh Sakura? Menuda competencia tendríamos si no.-fue su último comentario antes de echarse a reír, siendo seguida por Sakura.

-¡Arigato!*- exclamo la Uzumaki, ligeramente sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa dulce, imposible de ignorar.-Voy a cambiarme de nuevo, no quiero se manche o algo.- dijo volviendo a encaminarse al baño dando pequeños saltitos alegres que hicieron a ambas invitadas soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta del baño, Ino se volvió hacia Sakura, dándose cuenta de que la Haruno, también la observaba a ella.

-Sakura…-nombro la rubia, un tanto indecisa sobre que decir.

-Ino, yo…-ahora era el turno de la peli rosa para dudar.

-Sasuke no vale la pena-soltó de repente- Era mas divertido salir contigo y los demás que perseguirlo.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el rio? Andamos más de una hora para ir a hacer una comida en medio de la naturaleza.-recordó Sakura, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica-.

-Y ninguna llevo la comida- dijo la Yamanaka, riendo con añoranza, realmente echaba de menos a su amiga.

-Si… Fue un buen día.

-Renuncio a Sasuke, Sakura.

-¿Qué?- ¿De verdad había oído bien? ¿Ino Yamanaka, fan numero uno de Sasuke, una de las mayores acosadoras del Uchiha renunciaba?

-Lo que has oído, renuncio a Sasuke. Sakura, eras mi mejor amiga y te perdí por un encaprichamiento estúpido por una chico guapo, sexy, misterioso, atrayente…

-Ino-llamo Sakura.

-¡Ah! Si, si, me estoy yendo por las ramas- volvió a la realidad la Yamanaka-Tu ya me entiendes. Me he cansado de pelear con todas esas fan girls locas, de pelear contra ti, Sakura. De verdad, te he echado mucho de menos en estos años. Creo que nos hemos vuelto un poco locas ¿no crees?-concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Tienes razón-comento la Haruno- Yo también te he echado de menos, eras como la hermana que nunca tuve-sonrió- Sabes tienes toda la razón, ha sido una estupidez colosal discutir por tal cosa. Ni que fuera Kamisama en persona. Yo también renuncio Ino. Hay cosas mucho mejores por las que pelear.

-Entonces, ¿dejaras de llamarme Ino-cerda? –pregunto la Yamanaka con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Solo si tú dejas de llamarme frentuda- condiciono Sakura, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Trato hecho!- exclamo felizmente Ino, abrazando a Sakura. La peli rosa correspondió felizmente al abrazo, no era la única que había echado de menos a alguien.

-¡Hey, yo también quiero un abrazo!- exclamo la rubia de pelo corto, que acababa de salir del baño ya vestida y se acercaba rápidamente a las otras dos kunoichis. Estas riendo felizmente acogieron a la Uzumaki con ambas. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que decidieron romper el abrazo, las tres sonrientes.

De repente sonó la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, esta vez, escrito solo por mi. Se me ha hecho muy difícil, a decir verdad, nunca había escrito una historia y no sabia muy bien como expresarme. Ha sido un poco frustrante. En fin, espero que os guste. Este capi ha sido más que nada para tratar de unir un poco a Sakura e Ino con Naruto, además de unirlas entre ellas. Sinceramente nunca me ha gustado demasiado Sasuke como pareja para Naruto, además de estar muy muy muy visto, es demasiado frío para mi gusto. Cuando vi la serie, al contrario que con Sasuke, me encanto Neji. Es como una especie de versión fría de Naruto o al menos esa es la impresión que me da a mí. Después de haber sido vencido en los exámenes cambia a mejor. No como Sasu-chan. En fin, mejor de enrollarme jajajaja. Bueno, gracias de nuevo a **piroemil** y a **Dominique** **Scamander**, además de a **Haruna1998**, por seguir la historia


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí va otro capi :) Bueno a ver que os parece esta vez. Creo que cada vez estoy más romanticona, será cosa de la edad jajajaja. Gracias a **piroemil**, **Dominique** **Scamander**, **Nessieprettysweet**, **Zoe** **Mikaella** y **Reikon** **Shiten**, además de un review anónimo, además de los follows y/o favs de **Dominique** **Scamander**, **Nessieprettysweet**, **Zoe Mikaella** y **Haruno1998. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Tienes razón-comento la Haruno- Yo también te he echado de menos, eras como la hermana que nunca tuve-sonrió- Sabes tienes toda la razón, ha sido una estupidez colosal discutir por tal cosa. Ni que fuera Kamisama en persona. Yo también renuncio Ino. Hay cosas mucho mejores por las que pelear._

_-Entonces, ¿dejaras de llamarme Ino-cerda? –pregunto la Yamanaka con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-Solo si tú dejas de llamarme frentuda- condiciono Sakura, siguiéndole el juego._

_-¡Trato hecho!- exclamo felizmente Ino, abrazando a Sakura. La peli rosa correspondió felizmente al abrazo, no era la única que había echado de menos a alguien._

_-¡Hey, yo también quiero un abrazo!- exclamo la rubia de pelo corto, que acababa de salir del baño ya vestida y se acercaba rápidamente a las otras dos kunoichis. Estas riendo felizmente acogieron a la Uzumaki con ambas. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que decidieron romper el abrazo, las tres sonrientes._

_De repente sonó la puerta._

Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la entrada, mientras Naruto corría intrigada para abrir la puerta.

-¡Naru-chan! –grito alguien desde fuera. Debía de ser alguien bastante impaciente por que apenas unos segundos antes había sonado llamado a la puerta y ni siquiera a la hiperactiva rubia le dio tiempo de llegar para abrir en el reducido espacio que era la casa de la rubia.

La rubia pareció reconocer la voz, pues en su cara se había iluminado y había abierto la puerta energéticamente, haciendo que la madera se golpeara contra la pared del recibidor.

-¡Lee-kun!-exclamo la Uzumaki, saltando al cuello del muchacho que había en la puerta, quien correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo y cariño al abrazo de la rubia.

Ambos rieron mientras se separaban. Hasta que Naruto le pregunto la razón de su visita.

-Bueno-dijo Lee mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha- Como antes has venido al campo de entrenamiento y has tenido que irte sola, hemos pensado que podríamos ir a cenar algo los cuatro juntos. Además, hace tiempo que no salimos, la última misión ha sido bastante larga.-concluyo con una sonrisa.

-¡Es una idea fantástica!-exclamo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. Los últimos dos años, había creado un fuerte vinculo con el equipo de Gai.- ¿Dónde están Tenten y Neji?-pregunto, asomándose a la calle, tratando de localizarlos a ambos.

-Jejeje, me he adelantado un poco para avisarte, están por llegar.

Tras unas carcajadas, la rubia invito a pasar al moreno, quien se sorprendió al ver a las otras dos kunoichis.

-Uh, hola-saludo sorprendido.

-Hola-saludaron ambas. El moreno se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con chicas que no fueran su compañera o Naruto, amas eran para el como hermanas.

-Yo soy Sakura-se presento la peli rosa con una sonrisa- y esta es Ino.

La aludida también le sonrió al moreno, quien cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Sakura-chan es mi nueva compañera de equipo ¿no es genial?

-Lo es, Naru-chan, se puede ver como arde en las preciosas jovencitas la llama de la juventud - exclamo de repente el de spandex verde, alzando un puño, mientras Sakura e Ino le miraban con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, mientras la Uzumaki reía tanto por el comentario de su amigo como por la expresión de sus amigas.

La puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez Naruto se abalanzo literalmente hacia la puerta, sabiendo anticipadamente quienes iban a ser los que llamaran esta vez. La rubia y la peli rosa sonrieron ampliamente.

Nada mas abrir la puerta, la rubia salto contra la persona que acababan de llegar. Un par de risas claramente femeninas, una alegre y otra risueña, resonaron por el pequeño apartamento de la Uzumaki.

Una joven morena con el pelo recogido en dos moños entro en la casa, seguida de un muchacho apuesto, moreno de impresionantes ojos entre blanco y lila. Pero lo que mas destacaba del joven era la muchacha de chándal naranja y azul que le colgaba del cuello. Uno de los brazos del Hyuuga estaba enrollado posesiva y cariñosamente en la cintura de la rubia.

Ambos morenos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Lee en compañía de dos jóvenes kunoichis.

-Tenten, Neji, estas son Sakura Haruno, mi nueva compañera de equipo e Ino Yamanaka, otra amiga-presento Naruto con una sonrisa, soltándose del cuello del moreno, quien no soltó la figura de la rubia, colocándose a su lado.

-Sakura, Ino estos son Tenten y Neji.

-Así que este es el famoso Neji ¿eh?-pregunto Ino divertida. Todos rieron divertidos mientras el aludido la revolvía el pelo a la Uzumaki, quien tras sonrojarse también reía jovialmente.

-Íbamos a ir a cenar los cuatro, ¿os apetece venir? – pregunto la morena a las dos recién graduadas.

-Por mi esta bien, tú que dices Ino?-respondió Sakura.

-Me parece bien- respondió la rubia- Pero antes pasare por la florería a avisar a mis padres.

-Yo también me pasare un momento por casa a avisar de que cenare fuera. Acompañare a Ino a casa, vivimos al lado.

-¿La florería Yamanaka? –pregunto Lee.

-Si, la misma- respondió Ino sonriendo.

-Esta de camino ¿no?- pregunto Rock Lee, girándose a mirar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Si, si vamos por el otro lado de la torre del Hokage.

-¡Yosh, pues vamos! –exclamo Lee con el puño en alto.

Así que los seis se encaminaron hacia el restaurante recomendado por los aprendices de Gai, acompañando a Haruno y Yamanaka a sus casas. En el camino al restaurante la charla fue amena y divertida. Lee caminaba junto a Tenten, a su lado Sakura e Ino junto a Naruto y Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó.

El moreno se giro para encarar al rubio que había hecho la pregunta que a él también le taladraba la mente desde hacia tiempo.

-Espero que si-dijo, dejando de lado el tono frio e indiferente que solía usar y dedicándole al rubio una mirada preocupada que resaltaba mas las ojeras ya visibles de por sí.

-No deberíamos habernos ido -dijo el rubio, bastante atormentado. Escondió su cara entre sus finas manos. Al tener los codos apoyados en las rodillas e inclinar tanto la cabeza, el brillante pelo rubio que estaba recogido en una coleta alta cayo hacia delante. Este hecho, junto al largo flequillo que siempre llevaba, le oculto por completo la visión de la cara y las manos al pelinegro que lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué otra alternativa teníamos?- le pregunto el pelinegro algo exasperado. Habían hablado muchas veces del tema y siempre acababan igual. El rubio le pediría volver a Konoha, él se negaría una y otra vez sin importar las veces que el rubio lo pidiera. Después de un tiempo, acabaría con su paciencia y ambos discutirían hasta que la situación se tornara tan estúpida y vergonzosa que su orgullo le obligaría a dejarlo. Y si no discutían, comenzaban a pelear hasta quedar ambos tan malheridos que ninguno pudiera continuar.

Y así una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Sabes lo mal que debe de estar pasándolo mi hermana? Esta sola, completamente sola, ese maldito Sannin pervertido que debía cuidarla la ha dejado tirada como si nada, uhn. No se ni si esta bien. Sabes, me habría encantado verla crecer, convertirse en toda una mujer, ayudarla y apoyarla, espantarle los pretendientes… Ya sabes cosas de hermanos mayores-comenzó a divagar el rubio, el moreno ni siquiera sabia si le hablaba a él o estaba hablando solo- Me pregunto como será ahora. Cuando me fui se parecía mas físicamente a mi madre que a mi padre, pero tenia el mismo tono de ojos y pelo que él. Recuerdo que cada vez que sonreía era como ver rejuvenecer a mi padre. Pero tiene el mismo carácter que mi madre. Y la misma afición al ramen. Recuerdo que de pequeña, cuando me dejaban a su cuidado, cenábamos los dos ramen de Ichiraku ramen en el sillón del sofá, con esa pequeña revoltosa sobre mi regazo. La hecho tanto de menos… -musito mientras una pequeña lágrima traviesa se deslizaba por su mejilla.

El joven no hizo nada por detenerla. La pequeña gota salada bajo por su cuello hasta perderse de la vista del pelinegro al deslizarse por el interior de la capa negra y roja de nubes. El moreno, comprendiendo el sufrimiento del rubio, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Todo acabara pronto Deidara, y podremos volver.

El rubio levanto sus ojos azules hacia el moreno, quien le sonreía débilmente.

-Lo se Itachi, lo se.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño local estaba atestado de gente, no había ni una mesa libre. En una mesa grande estaban sentados un grupo de Gennins, quienes conversaban animadamente.

-Al volver, resulta que nos dejamos el pergamino en la sala del Hokage.

Nada mas terminar el comentario el grupo estallo en carcajadas. Parecían un grupo de buenos amigos pasando el rato, a pesar de que algunos se habían conocido apenas unas horas atrás.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. Mañana Kakashi-sensei nos hará la prueba para ver si podemos ser Gennins o seguimos en la academia.

-Tiene razón, debéis estar al cien por cien para la prueba de mañana.

Pagaron la cuenta a partes iguales y se levantaron, dispuestos a irse cada uno a su hogar. Tenten y Lee tuvieron que irse por otra dirección al haber andado un par de calles. Al poco, Sakura e Ino llegaron a casa, se despidieron de Naruto y Neji. Este último había decidido dar un rodeo para acompañar a la rubia a casa.

Caminaban por las calles oscuras, únicamente iluminadas por la brillante luna que adornaba el firmamento de esa calurosa noche. El brazo de él rodeaba los hombros de Naruto, quien se aferraba a la cintura del moreno con un brazo, mientras que con el otro cogía la mano que reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento de la Uzumaki. Neji comenzo a deshacer el abrazo en el que habían caminado desde el restaurante, pero la rubia no le solto la mano.

-Neji… No tengo sueño.¿Quieres quedarte un rato? –pregunto con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí el final del cuarto capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que pienso darle a Naru-chan una familia, o por lo menos algo parecido xD Como buena fan de Itachi y de Deidara no podía dejarlos fuera de mi fic. Bajo ningún concepto :) Pienso cambiar el pasado de Naruto respecto al manga original.

Bueno, respecto al cuarto capitulo no se si poner algo de lemmon, ya que Naruto tiene alrededor de 13 o 14 años, entonces seria un poco raro ¿no?

¡Besos! :)


End file.
